Snowball
by Cake Wizard
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: "Don't you dare throw that snowba—, goddammit!" (Drabble-ish)


My first story in less than a few minutes (or was it hours...?) Please tell me what you think of this and thank you for taking the time to read this crap I call a fanfiction. If you liked this one, please let me know and who knows, I might write another one like this!

From a random Tumblr writing prompt: "Don't you dare throw that snowba—, goddammit!"

A disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. (No hanyous were harmed in the making of this fic)

Warning: Contains some language that kids aren't even supposed to know about

"Oh yeah! Its snowing!" Shippo scampered around the environment, taking the time to admire the shiny white powder almost covering everything around. "I haven't seen snow for a really long time!"

"Shippo, come back here, you might get sick." He heard Kagome's voice call him back from Kaede's abode, which he immediately obeyed.

Kagome smiled at the little kitsune boy. "Here Shippo, I took the time to make you a scarf back at home. Try it on." She handed him a light green scarf and he gladly took it and wrapped it around his neck.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"I love it Kagome! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." she gently kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair. From afar, a certain half demon saw that tiny gesture and couldn't help but growl (internally, of course).

"Hey, since Miroku and Sango are out with Kaede, why don't we use this time to go outside?" Shippo suggested.

"As long as you're still wearing your scarf, little man." Kagome turned to the sulking Inuyasha from the corner, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Are you coming, Inuyasha?"

He just mumbled in an irritated tone.

"What was that?" she walked up to him to hear his voice better.

Inuyasha began to feel his personal space getting invaded and he suddenly stood up. "Alright, alright, I'm coming..."

She grinned at him, making him blush and avert his eyes. "J-just get up from there, woman! You said you wanted to go outside, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The three of them stepped out from the warmth of the hut and into the cold weather. Unlike Inuyasha and Shippo, who could easily withstand these conditions, Kagome couldn't, that was why she and the rest of their human companions were so bundled up on winter clothing she gave away about another month ago.

"Let's make a snowman, Kagome!" Shippo waved after her and she went towards him, sitting down to face him directly.

"Of course! Inuyasha, wanna try?" she called after Inuyasha, who in turn just frowned.

"I am not a kid, Kagome. I don't play with fucking white dust or shit. I ain't stupid." he replied.

Her smile immediately turned into a frown. 'Oh yeah? I don't think so...' Stealthily she lowered her hand on the snow and started scooping a handful.

Shippo noticed and she placed a finger between her lips, signaling him to keep quiet. "Shhhh..."

She stalked behind Inuyasha with the snowy projectile in her mitten covered hands. The unfortunate guy had his back turned and he wouldn't know what hit him.

With an evil smile she finally threw the snowball with all her might, and successfully hit its target.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled when he felt something cold and wet hit him on the back of his head very hard. He turned around and saw nothing but Kagome and Shippo just continuing their innocent act of building a snowman.

He squinted his golden eyes at them, sensing an aura of deceit. Angrily he marched towards them.

"Who threw the fucking snowball at me?"

Shippo remained pokerfaced as Kagome struggled to contain her laughter. Inuyasha glared at them even more.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked with fake innocence.

"I'm serious wench. Did you just throw that goddamn thing at my head just now?"

"...maybe." she admitted and stuck out her tongue. His eye twitched with anger.

"You little—"

Another snowball hit him straight on the face. Quickly he shook it off and looked to see Kagome laughing and holding another snowball on her hand.

"Don't you dare throw that snowba—, goddammit!" He yelled when she threw it again and hit him once more.

She kept laughing. "Try to loosen up more!"

Inuyasha was pissed off as hell, but he had to admit, hearing her laugh made him feel all warm inside. He loved hearing her laugh, making her smile. It was one of those little goals in his life that he dedicated himself in achieving.

He gave out a smile, not like the usual arrogant smirk he would give out, but a real, sincere one that showed happiness. Even when dealing with Kagome sometimes was a pain, just seeing her happy was worth it.

"Hey. Inuyasha? You okay?" the raven haired school girl shook on his shoulder, interrupting his train of thought. He looked down on her and she grinned evily and chucked a snowball at him.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD TO ME RIGHT NOW WENCH!"

Shippo watched amusingly at the two teens, one running for dear life and one angrily chasing the other around.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha pounced on Kagome and prevented any further escape. "You should learn better than to hurl snowballs on my face, Kagome."

"What are you going to do about it?" she taunted him.

That turned out to be greatest mistake she had ever made. (Or was it? -insert troll face here-)

He smirked and came closer to her face, their foreheads touching. "This." he answered and before she could react she felt his lips upon hers.

Her eyes widened with surprise, but she didn't push him away. Instead she found herself begging for more, wanting more of the bliss he was giving her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, giving her warmth.

Finally he pulled away, once again with a soft smile on his face. She smiled back, trying to bring her blushing face back to normal.

"Hot damn..." another voice interrupted.

It wasn't Shippo.

"MIROKU YOU LITTLE TWIT!"

—extended ending—

"Mmmm..." Kagome sipped on the hot chocolate she made. "Nothing beats drinking something hot on a snowy day."

"You said it. These taste wonderful." Sango nodded in agreement, taking a sip from her own cup.

Miroku was just about to speak when a crash and a series of shouts from outside interrupted him. He sighed.

"I'LL KILL YOU AND SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"LIKE YOU WILL, SUCKER!"

"There they go again."

-le end- 


End file.
